


death is kinky

by smellygrandpas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Death, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellygrandpas/pseuds/smellygrandpas
Summary: you ask natsume to murder you and your adventure begins. also keito is laying an egg. baldmugi prequel.





	death is kinky

you love natsume. yñou love natsume so much. you love his golden eyes, you think they look like a bell, youd love to shake his head someday to see if it rings those two beautoful bells. you wanr to ring that bell and play just dance and then create a mii together. you also love his hair. and his eyeliner. so sharp you want him to stab you with his eyeliner

literally stab you. you dream of that everyday. so one day you meet him

"hello natsume" you greet him. "do you want to talk about persian bricks"

"koneko-cha wjat the fUCK" he replies

"id love to be strangled to deaTh by you" oops you did it. you met this man two seconds ago but you already confessed him your darkest secret: you want to be murderded by hkm in the most gruesome way possible. thats gucci tho we dont kinkshame you. off topic but who let nacchan say fuck

"please get help" nacchan says

and then the help appeared. no not the movie where a black woman makes a white bitch literally eat her shit. its komaeda! you actually thought natsume had an erection bc we know he a kinky tsuntsun. but no, it wasnt his dick, just a dick-shaped komaeda

"i can murder you if that will bring you hope" turns out dickomaeda had a gun

"thank you kind dickomaeda, but no" you reply calmly

"uhhhh get a tsumugi wig and ill think about it" natsume decides shyly and cutely and murdery. yay! i gyess dreams never miss huh. you got a boyfriend i bet he wouldnt kill ya

3.78 days pass and you cant find a tsumugi wig. i mean yeag you could find a blue wig with the haircut of a drug addict that bitch isnt too special. but nobody had a wig as full of secrets guilt and fleas as the original version

so you decide to shave tsumugi yourself. tsumugi agrees with your decision. baldmugi is born, and bald, and afraid

tthe next day you go to yumenosaki idol school with your brand new fleas infested wig. eichi spits on you and then is hospitalized bc his bones are made of a pretzel and dehydration. 

you see natsume's murderer eyes and you are wet. he takes the bean firearm and shots your wig which is snatched. "omg wig snatched" you say. "shut the up" natsume shouts.

you got attached to that mophead's fleas actually. you dont know who you are without your little parasytes. indeed the most gruesome death: being separated from your favorite fleas

you die. in heaven, keito is laying an egg. eichi hatches from the egg keito is laying. "*cough cough* Good morning" said eichi. keito sings heart attack by demi lovato and then has an actual heart attack and dies baldly. you meet him and compliment his shiny hairless head. "thx" hhe says. hell yeah murdered squad


End file.
